Thinking of You
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: oneshot. Sure, she was with Derrick. But one night can change all that. “Because even when I’m with him, I can’t stop thinking of you.” Happy Birthday Kristen!


Happy superduper late birthday to my favourite meowing kitty, Krissy! I love you bitch!

Her birthday was July 16, but she was at camp so I couldn't post it. So go on her profile, click that Private Message thing and drop her a Happy Birthday pm. She doesn't bite…much.

* * *

Sure, she's with Derrick. But one night can change all that.

"Because even when I'm with him, I can't stop thinking of you"

--

Dylan Marvil wrapped her thin arms around her boyfriend of two weeks, Derrick Harrington. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smiled down at her.

They were at Massie Block's annual Christmas Party. For some reason no one understood, Massie insisted on having it outside, despite the minus zero degree weather. She always told the Pretty Committee it was more romantic, and the stars were beautiful after the sun dipped down. But Dylan couldn't see anything romantic about freezing her small butt off. Although, it did give her an excuse to snuggle with Derrick.

Fire pits were scattered around the spacious estate, where groups of cashmere sweater-clad girls stood watching the boys roast marshmallows. Dylan smirked when she saw Olivia walking around in short shorts and a tank tops, her blue lips matching her eyes.

"Hey, Dyl," Cam Fisher sat beside her. Dylan –noticing his chattering teeth- spread her Ralph Lauren blanket so it covered both of their legs.

"Thanks," he blushed.

Before Dylan had started going out with Derrick, she had had the biggest crush on Cam. But he was hopelessly in love with Claire Lyons, unintentionally breaking Dylan's heart. She liked Derrick, she really did, but part of her knew she was half using him as a distraction.

"I'm gonna go check on Josh –he didn't really wanna come to Massie's right after their breakup," Derrick stood up.

"'Kay," Dylan's left side of her body was cold without Derrick's body pressing against it. "Can you bring some hot chocolate for me when you come back, please?" She smiled sweetly.

Derrick nodded and walked off toward where Josh was sitting by himself, stuffing one marshmallow after another into his mouth.

"So…" Cam said, trying to fill the awkward silence. "Weird how there's no snow, but it's like minus twenty.

"I know," Dylan turned her glossy mouth into a pout. "I love the snow. It makes everything look so pretty, and we get snow days," she grinned.

"Yeah," Cam nodded, staring at the dead grass covering the ground. "So…how's Derrick?" he nudged Dylan's knee with his under the blanket.

Dylan felt tingles go up her leg. "Um, pretty good. How's Kuh-laire?" she tried not to frown when she said her name.

"We broke up," he shrugged. "It wasn't really there. Well she thought it was, but it didn't feel right to me. And what's the point of dating someone if there's not that spark?"

Dylan nodded, relating to the story completely. "Just because you feel a spark, doesn't mean anything's there." She said glumly.

"True that," Cam half smiled at her, making her heart flutter.

Massie cranked up the music, causing people to finally venture out onto the dance floor. Layne and her two friends, Meena and Heather, ran onto the dance floor, arms flailing and pelvises thrusting to the beat of Boys Like Girls' new song Love Drunk.

"_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover," _Cam sang, knowing Dylan loved the song.

Dylan giggled and looked up at the sky. It was finally dark, and the stars were shining. Massie was right, it was truly beautiful.

"No snow clouds yet," Cam said, looking up with her.

"Nope," Dylan said, feeling somewhat bummed.

"So there's something I need to talk to you about," Cam said looking straight at her.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked, staring into Cam's blue and green eyes.

"DYLAN MARVIL!" Alicia Rivera shrieked. "GET OVER HERE!" she was being tackled by Danny Robbins, into the freezing pool. She surfaced, grinning and laughing. She wrapped her arms around Danny.

Dylan turned her attention back to Cam. "You know how I said there was no connection with Claire?" he was saying. "Well because I'm thinking there's a connection with another girl."

"Oh?" Dylan said, feeling numb. It was bad enough Claire Lyons had been dating him, but now he was going to start dating some other girl? She was probably prettier than Dylan. And was a size two. And had straight hair.

"Yeah, but she's dating someone…it's hard to explain. But I really like her." He half smiled at her, hopefully.

It took Dylan a full two minutes before she realized what he was saying. "OH! Oh, I understand now," she blushed for looking like an idiot.

"And I know you're dating Derrick but I just wanted you to know how I feel and—"

"Cam," Dylan smiled. "I like you too. I like Derrick, too, but I don't think it will work out between us."

"Why?" Cam asked, looking genuinely confused. "You guys seem to really like each other."

"Because," Dylan played with the sleeve of her navy pea coat. "Even when I'm with him, I can't stop thinking of you."

Cam sat, a small smile on his face, staring at Dylan with those intense eyes. "So…"

"So, kiss me, you idiot," Dylan teased.

Cam blushed but leaned in and pressed his cold lips to Dylan's.

"Ehmagawd, it's snowing!" Alicia squealed from the pool, where she and Danny were still in. They were going to get hypothermia.

"Finally!" Danny said, grinning.

Dylan and Cam broke apart. Dylan looked up, and tiny snowflakes got caught on her long lashes.

When she looked back at Cam, he was grinning.

"Finally."

* * *

I hope you all liked it, especially my birthday girl!


End file.
